Overjoyed
by vaaporeon
Summary: Leo finds out a secret that Sakura has been keeping from her husband, Xander. Modern AU SakuMarx and LeoKumi fluff
"Leo am I doing this right?"

The blonde man looked up from his smartphone at his sister. Her pigtails had gotten messy and her face was a little sweaty from the heat of the oven. He shrugged.

"Just follow the recipe. It didn't look too hard," he said, apathetically. Elise pouted and stirred the pot some more.

"It doesn't look right. Come taste it again."

Leo winced. His sister was attempting (key word: attempting) to make chicken soup, but her concoction was unnervingly chunky and far more water than broth. He desperately wanted to do anything else, but his sister's pouts would turn into whines, and her whines would turn into childish yelling if he turned her down. Her heart was in the right place anyway, he supposed, so he stood from the stool at the kitchen counter and walked over to the stove. Elise held up a ladle full of yellow liquid to his mouth. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and sipped.

"Well?" She looked up at him, her bright eyes expectant.

"I mean, it's not awful."

"Leo!" Elise shoved him and he let out a chuckle.

"Come on, Elise. It's fine. Sakura would love it either way." He turned his back to her and went back to browsing on his phone. Elise huffed and went back to stirring, looking at her cookbook out of the corner of her eye.

"I know I know. But she's been so sick, I just want her to feel better." Elise pouted again. "She's been feeling bad for days and she refuses to take time off work. I'm worried she'll work herself to death if she doesn't rest and get better."

Leo raised an eyebrow, still looking at his phone rather than his younger sister. He leaned against the fridge in the kitchen Elise shared with her roommate, Effie. The two got an apartment together during their second year of college and had been living together since.

"The two of you work in a hospital, shouldn't she be worried about getting patients sick?" Leo asked. Sakura and Elise were both nurses, although Elise worked in the children's ward and Sakura for urgent care. It seemed rather stupid to him that Sakura would risk spreading a virus to people who were dangerously ill or injured. On top of that, what was Xander doing letting his wife go to work sick? That wasn't like him at all. "Wait, does Xander know she's been ill?"

"Nope," Elise said. "She asked me not to tell him. Said she doesn't want him to worry." Elise pouted again. "He should notice, though! She's puking all the time, I don't know how she hides it from him."

Leo raised his gaze from his phone. His sister was still stirring the pot of soup and her cooking timer went off just as the lightbulb in his head did the same.

"You said she's been vomiting for days?" He asked.

"Yep," Elise answered, turning the burner off.

"And she asked you not to tell Xander?"

"Yeah."

 _Elise, how can you be so dumb?_

"All right, sister," he said, going to a cabinet. He got out a large Tupperware container. "I'm going to take the soup over."

"Don't you have to let it cool first?" Elise took a sip of the soup and winced a little. "And it still doesn't taste right! I tried so hard, too." She frowned.

Leo started ladling the hot soup into the Tupperware. "It's fine, Elise. I'm going to take it over before it gets cold."

Elise started to protest but he waved her away with his hand, putting the now full and lidded container under his arm. He grabbed his car keys and headed toward the door.

"Hey, make sure you tell her _I_ made it!" Elise called from the kitchen. "I don't want you taking credit!"

He scoffed. _As if I'd want Sakura to think_ I _made this._

Leo got in his car and began the drive across town to where Xander and Sakura lived. After the two got married last year they relocated to an apartment halfway between the hospital where Sakura worked and the local university where Xander taught history and political science. They were so damn domestic, those two. Sakura was the typical doting wife and Xander was the adoring husband; the two of them could have been mistaken for a Hallmark card. And now this.

When he got to the apartment his eldest sibling shared with his wife he let himself in, rapping his knuckles on the door as he entered.

"Sakura?" he called out. "It's Leo." Xander's car wasn't parked out front so he knew he had time to confront his sister-in-law before his brother got back from work.

"Leo?" Sakura's soft voice sounded rather surprised, calling from the bedroom. She walked out into the living room where he now set the Tupperware full of soup on the coffee table. "What brings you here?" She glanced at the Tupperware. "Is that for me?"

"Sakura." Leo addressed her, standing up straight with his hands in his pockets. Sakura finally looked him in the eyes, obviously confused as to why her usually distant brother-in-law popped by to bring her soup.

"Sakura, are you pregnant?"

Her mouth opened in surprise. After a moment, a blush spread across her cheeks and she giggled.

"You just get right to the point, don't you?" She said, smiling. She placed a hand over her mouth shyly and grinned. "I am." She laughed then, high and cheerful.

Leo's blank expression softened. He knew it.

Sakura was still giggling, obviously giddy at the development. "H-how'd you know, Leo? I haven't told anyone!"

He shrugged. "Elise said you'd been sick and that she wasn't allowed to tell Xander about it. I put two and two together."

Then he walked over to her and grabbed her into a tight hug. She flinched in surprise but returned it, wrapping her arms around his back. After a few moments he pulled back and held her at arm's length.

"Congratulations, sister."

Sakura turned red and smiled, holding her hand to her face to try to hide her embarrassment. She giggled then, and tears started forming in the corners of her eyes from happiness.

"Th-thank you, Leo," she said, starting to gasp for air. Leo retracted his hands, now unsure what to do.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you're hormonal already," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm just so happy." She was rubbing her eyes in between giggles and he smiled sheepishly. He'd never been good with girls, much less when they cried.

Just then they heard the front door open and Xander calling out. "Sakura, is Leo here? His car is out front."

Sakura gasped and turned to Leo. "Please don't say anything," she whispered. "He doesn't know yet."

Leo nodded and Xander entered the room, trying to read the strange air. There his brother stood with his wife, the two not knowing each other that well and certainly not comfortable hanging out together. And a Tupperware container on the coffee table of – is that soup? Xander gave a puzzled look.

"Leo, what are you doing here?" Xander asked. He looked to his wife, who couldn't hide the remnants of tears still lingering in her eyes. "Sakura is something wrong?"

She smiled and shook her head, tears starting to fall from her eyes again. Her blush deepened as she took a shaky breath.

"Xander, honey, I'm pregnant."

Leo watched as his brother's face went from confusion to surprise, and then surprise to joy, and then joy to exhilaration. The tall blonde wrapped his small wife in his arms and looked at her, grinning.

"You are?" Xander whispered, as if being too loud might make the moment go away.

Sakura nodded and giggled, crying even harder now. Xander held her head to his chest and gasped. The man looked about to cry.

"I can't believe it. I'm going to be a dad." Xander held his wife out and she nodded, unable to speak now. Leo stepped back, the scene a little too much for him, and Xander seemed to finally notice him. "Leo! You're going to be an uncle!"

The shorter blonde nodded his head, now embarrassed to be witnessing such an intimate moment. Xander grabbed him into a tight bear hug, knocking the wind out of his stomach as his brother laughed. Leo let out a chuckle. "All right all right, yeah I'm going to be an uncle." Leo laughed nervously. Xander refocused on his wife and gathered her into another hug.

Now sure he was interrupting a Hallmark Moment™, Leo started backing away toward the door. He slipped out unnoticed, deciding to let the lovebirds continue by themselves. Not to mention, he was sure that if he saw Xander cry it would make him sick.

Leo started his car and pulled out of the apartment complex parking lot. As he drove he started sighing. His older brother was about to have a _kid_. Suddenly he felt so old. He would be Uncle Leo, expected to babysit and buy birthday gifts and attend school concerts. Now that he thought of it, that kid was lucky to have Sakura and Xander as parents; those two were going to be the most affectionate mom and dad he'd ever seen.

The whole idea didn't seem too bad, actually.

Less than ten minutes later, Leo pulled his car into the lot in front of the apartment he shared with Takumi. The sun was starting to set outside, and he hadn't realized how late in the afternoon it was.

He opened the door to the apartment. "I'm home," he called out.

"You're late, Leo."

The blonde walked around the corner to see his boyfriend pulling a pizza out of the oven. The man had his light brown hair tied in a bun at the back of his head, and wearing oven mitts he just looked so damn _domestic_. The fact that he was a little annoyed made him even cuter to Leo.

"I know, I had an errand to run."

Leo figured he'd wait for Sakura to share the big news. She was so close to Takumi anyway that he'd probably hear from her in the next couple hours.

Takumi frowned, placing the pizza on the stove top and reaching for a pizza cutter. "You could've called. I would've waited to see what you wanted for dinner."

Leo shrugged, leaning against the kitchen counter. He watched Takumi, smiling. "Pizza is fine. I'm not that picky."

Takumi rolled his eyes. "You're _such_ a picky eater, don't pretend."

Leo laughed. His boyfriend looked at him quizzically. "What's up with you?" Takumi said, weirded out at the blonde's good mood.

Leo grabbed the side of Takumi's face with his hands, leaning in to kiss him. The two's lips gently brushed against each other, and then kissed deeply as Leo held him there. Takumi put down the pizza cutter and put his hands on Leo's hips, returning the kiss. After a minute or so, Leo pulled away and beamed down at the shorter man.

"Leo? What was that for?"

Leo blushed, looking straight into his lover's eyes.

"Takumi, let's have a baby."


End file.
